debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Risotto Nero
|-|Risotto= |-|Metallica= Summary Risotto Nero is one of the antagonists in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He is the leader of the Hitman Team, La Squadra Esecuzioni. His objective is to find the real identity of The Boss and assassinate him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Unknown with Metallica Name: Risotto Nero Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Stand User Attack Potency: Athlete level (Comparable to other Stand users, such as Diavolo). Unknown with Metallica (Its main ability ignores durability) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human. Massively FTL with Metallica Combat Speed: Peak Human. Massively FTL with Metallica (Its attacks were fast enough and able to tag and hit King Crimson, who couldn't block all of Metallica's attacks) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: High (Can fight even after losing several amounts of blood and having his feet cut off) Range: Several meters with Metallica Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Stand users are able to perceive and detect invisible, incorporeal beings such as other stands and ghosts), Aura, Summoning (Can summon his stand), Metallica has Non-Corporeal (Stands are referred to as spiritual energy, and are pure visual manifestations of life energy), Invisibility (Can camouflage himself by bending light with iron particles. Stands are purely invisible to beings without an ability to see spirits or souls), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can affect Stands and other non-corporeal beings), Selective Intangibility, Metal Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (Can affect iron and draw the latter from any source such as blood or earth, transforming it into weapons), Blood Manipulation (Can transform the blood of his opponents in various iron weapons through magnetism, causing internal damage to them. Caused Doppio to vomit razor blades. Created a mass of sewing needles in Doppio's face. Created a pair of scissors in Doppio's throat. Created razors in Doppio's forehead), Earth Manipulation (Can create knives from earth itself via his magnetism), Air Manipulation (Can remove the iron of his opponents, suffocating them), Body Control (Can control and reattach his body parts with Metallica), Body Puppetry (Metallica can manually control other Stands by embedding itself in them), Size Manipulation (Stands can naturally shrink themselves to microscopic size), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All stands have the ability to evolve as they go on), Possession, Shapeshifting, Limited Biological Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Stands naturally tank attacks from one another as if they were merely physical damage) Standard Equipment: Metallica Intelligence: Above Average (Extremely cautious and analytical. He is an expert assassin that is very methodical on his approaches and always analyze their opponent carefully, allowing no openings for mistakes on his assassinations) Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Metallica will be reflected onto Risotto, and because of Metallica, he naturally attracts metals, offsetting his camouflage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Metallica: Risotto's Stand, a colony of small metallic beings that reside within his bloodstream. *'Iron Manipulation:' Through magnetism, Metallica can control iron within a 5 to 10-meter circle around Risotto. He can draw iron from any source within this range, such as the earth or an opponent's blood, transforming it into a variety of weapons or other iron objects. *'Active Camouflage:' By coating himself in fine iron particles, Risotto can render himself effectively invisible, as these particles reflect light. *'Blood Manipulation:' Risotto's go-to source of iron is the blood of his own opponents, which he can transform into various weapons, which burst from their skin, causing severe internal damage. While this can quickly kill an opponent, it also diminishes the iron in their blood, preventing it from properly circulating oxygen, so even if an opponent survives his initial onslaught, they may suffocate not long after. Risotto can also use this ability on his blood, controlling his own severed body parts and reattaching them by making staples out of his own blood. For reference, the amount of iron normal adult men would have is 8 milligrams, and adult women 18 milligrams, which would realistically make an object much smaller than any singular one Risotto has ever made. *'Stand Invasion:' If necessary, Metallica can leave Risotto's body to invade another Stand, embedding itself into the Stand and granting Risotto control over that Stand. However, he only used this ability as a last resort, after being lethally injured, implying that he must be injured in order for Metallica to leave his body, or that he only uses it when desperate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Blood Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Aura Users Category:Metal Users Category:Stand User Category:Antagonists Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Soul Users Category:Size Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Biological Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners